


German Shepherd + Steak Sandwich + Biscuits

by EWM



Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [12]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Desi sad and lonely, Dogs, F/M, Gen, Mac sad and lonely, Mild Hurt/Comfort, dogs being awesome, emotional support pet, mac and desi missing each other, sad and lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: A dog shows up at Mac's house one day and he starts to feed it :)Written with COMFORTEMBER DAY 12 - EMOTIONAL SUPPORT PET in mind :)
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Angus MacGyver and a dog, Desi and a dog
Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	German Shepherd + Steak Sandwich + Biscuits

Neither of them exactly knew when the dog showed up. When Mac tried to think back, he genuinely couldn’t recall. He remembered first seeing the dog, that was a clear as day. But when tried to remember anything beyond that, his mind was totally blank. He remembered the day when first met the dog, he was outside enjoying the glorious California sunshine. It was warm with just a faint breeze (the kind of weather Mac adored) and he was alone on the deck. Desi was living with him as she had done for the past 18 months, but after the events of Codex they were barely speaking to each other. It wasn’t that they were angry at each other, they had just lost the ability to be around one another. She stayed inside and watched movies or listen to music, he stayed outside putting his projects onto the deck and spreading his mess everywhere or he went running.

So it was a day like any other, he was banging a small piece of metal into place, half an idea to improve the speed of his bike, he didn’t quite know where it was going. But was determined to have a go anyway. Desi…was well she was somewhere far away. He was absorbed in his task and his thoughts. He slammed his hammer in again and again…his thoughts were on the mechanics of motorbikes, of engines and fuel and then...he heard a strange of whine…sad and pathetic, something…somewhere in deep distress. Initially Mac thought he was imagining it, he hadn’t slept much recently so it wasn’t so beyond doubt that he had made it up. But the noise continued, whatever it was…sounded hurt, deeply unhappy. So Mac put his hammer down and began to explore, trying to track the source of the sound. He looked around the edges of his house and found nothing, but the noise was getting louder. He climbed down from his balcony and then it was; the source of the whining and yelps; a huge sad looking German shepherd with what looked like a very damaged and cut up leg.

Mac moved slowly towards him in the greenery keeping his arms up in a very non-threatening calm position, even a hurt German shepherd could take a bite out of you if you weren’t careful. But this creature was far too distracted to even really notice Mac, he made it all the way to the dog’s paw, Mac examined it and the front leg.

_“Poor guy, you took a serious fall somewhere didn’t you?”_

The dog whimpered in response. Mac sat next to him and stroked the creature’s back. Then his brain kicked into gear, he pulled out his swiss army knife and took the paw in his hand and pulled out the various bits of needles and wood that were stuck amongst the fur and the fluff. He flicked the dust and greenery away as well.

 _“You know, I think this might be the nicest thing I’ve done in like days.”_ Mac said to the dog

The dog looked back at him, not really responding, his eyes were still very much on his paw. When Mac was done, the dog pulled away from Mac and howled. Mac laughed at the shift reaction, but then the dog ran off and Mac got a little sad

 _“You’re welcome!”_ he called after it.

Mac put his knife away and dusted himself off and climbed back up to his balcony. Desi was standing there looking at him.

_“What were you doing down there?”_

_“Nothing”_

_“Who were you talking too?”_

_“Nobody.”_

_“Right..”_

Desi then left for the living room, feeling too tired to cope with having another awkward conversation with Mac. As for Mac, he wasn’t really sure why he didn’t tell Desi about the dog, he knew she loved them, it was just, he didn’t really know where to start. He was…well not scared of talking to her. But he just didn’t want the complicated hassle and the mess. A few days later, the dog returned, again Desi was out, and Mac was working on another project (although again knocking a piece of metal into a place it perhaps shouldn’t belong). He was absorbed in what he was doing and when paused and looked up there the dog was looking at him

 _“Hey you! I see you’ve recovered! Or have you done something else to yourself?”_ Mac said smiling

The dog wondered up to Mac and began to lick his face and climbed onto of him. Mac started to laugh

_“Okay okay! I guess that’s my thank you from last time!”_

Mac continued to laugh and he was drowned in sloppy kisses, Mac responded by rubbing the dog’s tummy, behind it’s ears. Eventually the dog stopped and sat again looking at Mac with a certain look in his eye (Mac had spotted while he was being jumped on that the dog was in fact a he). Mac stood up and wiped the slobber of his face, he grinned and gestured for the ginormous ball of fluff to follow him. Mac investigated the fridge; none of it was exactly dog friendly, the dog poked it’s nose under Mac’s arm because of he wanted to check the fridge. Eventually Mac spotted the remains of a steak sandwich, something he had planned to eat himself, but he guessed he could sacrifice it for the visitor. He grabbed it and shut the door

“Come on boy! Come on!” Mac said running back outside. The dog happily followed again. Mac sat himself next and unpicked the paper wrapping up the sandwich, the dog having registered the smell of the steak poked his nose into Mac’s hands

 _“Hey hey! Easy, I’m pretty sure you’re not going to like the salad or the mustard!”_ Mac said pushing the snout away and pulling the steak out, he threw towards the other side of the fire pit and the dog leapt and caught it. Mac proceeded to do this with the rest of the sandwich and the dog gleefully responded, he definitely liked this game. Mac raced the dog around in circles, he took for a little walk around the house, he even managed to find a ball for the dog to catch. After an hour of this Mac sat down again, next to his tools and mess sweating and smiling. The dog sat next to him, his tail wagging back and forth and making a soft thumping noise on the wood.

 _“You know I don’t think I’ve actually smiled that much or laughed in ages”_ Mac said looking at the dog

_“Life’s been kinda hard lately and I’ve messed some, no a lot of stuff up. I don’t know I guess I forgot I can still enjoy something.”_

Mac got another lick in the face for this, the dog realised that Mac had suddenly got kind of sad and clearly realised he needed cheering up. Mac hugged the dog, and the dog put a paw on him. This lasted a little while and Mac felt close to content with this golden black ball of fluff cuddling him. Then the door opened and the dog was off! It raced away and Mac was alone again. Desi came out and waved, for once he waved back and managed a little smile. That was progress of a kind. This strange routine with the dog continued over the next few weeks or so, the dog would appear and Mac would feed him, play with him talk to him. Mac felt the dog was a very good listener

_“You know it’s so nice to have someone to talk too.”_

_“I guess I’ve been feeling pretty lonely”_

_“I really miss my friends, but I don’t know what to say to them.”_

_“You remind me a bit of Archimedes this dog I had as a kid, always running off!”_

_“Maybe I should talk to Desi again? What do you think?”_

The dog didn’t really mind playing therapist, he liked Mac. Mac seemed like a nice human to him, if a little sad and downtrodden, so the dog did his best to cheer Mac up and make him smile. Mac determinedly kept his interactions with the dog away from Desi, he felt somehow that he might make everything worse and frankly he was scared of talking to her.

It was perhaps a mark of how distracted Mac truly was that he didn’t realise that the dog came round not just to see him, but Desi too. The first time Desi saw the dog, she was about to leave the house for work without Mac (obviously) and she saw the dog lying sleepily on the front lawn and stopped to say hello. Desi adored dogs and enthusiastically petted him and rubbed his fur, so the dog decided to keep Desi company for the day, in a rare of moment of misbehaviour, Desi called in sick and played hooky. She and the dog went on a long walk through the hills, she fed him her lunch and she started to talk him

_“You’re a beautiful creature aren’t you! I wonder if you have an owner?”_

_“I should probably check shouldn’t I?”_

_“You’re really very sweet, this place is beautiful! It’s a great place to run around!”_

So the dog started showing up for Desi too, she tended to be out and about so the dog wondered along with her, she fed him biscuits on a regular basis (a weakness of hers)

And he played therapist to her too

_“I’m so lonely sometimes…”_

_“I really miss being around Mac and the others”_

_“These last few weeks have been a nightmare.”_

_“How am I going to fix this?”_

So this went on, the dog going between the two trying to cheer these poor sad people up and getting a lot of free food in between. But the day eventually came when the three of them had to meet. The dog enthusiastically came up to the porch as he always did and sat, his tail wagging, thump, thump against the wood and Mac stopped his work and rubbed his dog’s ears. Then Desi who was for once in the house as well came out swinging a bag of biscuits in her hand

 _“ I wondered where you’d got…”_ she stopped, Mac was petting her dog

Mac caught her eye and got up awkwardly, the dog barked in protest. He was unsure why the stroking of the ears had to stop. But Mac shushed him…

_“Hi…Um I can explain.”_

_“What your doing with my dog?”_

_“Your dog?”_

_“Well I’ve been feeding him so yeah…my dog”_

_“That’s not fair…I’ve been feeding him too.”_

Then they both started to laugh. The dog looked between the two of them and then padded over to Desi and pushed his nose towards the biscuits. Mac grinned and gestured for Desi to sit next to him, pushing the tools and oil away to make space by the fire pit. Desi obliged and sat there. She ripped the back open and began to give mouthfuls to the dog. Neither of them said anything initially

_“So what do you call him?”_

_“Um..I hadn’t really thought of any name yet.”_

_“Do you think he belongs to someone?”_

_“I don’t think so. I mean I checked and I couldn’t find any missing dogs in the area that matched his description.”_

_“Okay, that’s good. I would feel bad about taking a pet away from some kid.”_

_“Me too.”_

Then there was an awkward pause.

_“So about the name thing. I quite like the name Major?”_

_“Sure…works for me”_

_“Desi…I’ve missed you.”_

_“Me too Mac…me too.”_

After that there was a bit of quiet, Major continued to munch from Desi’s hand and Mac rubbed behind Major’s ears.


End file.
